


Musings of the Dead

by ineffablenerd



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 174 spoilers, A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Canon Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Gen, Wilde week day 4, canon character death, canon typical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Oscar had always thought that Death must be so beautiful
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018164
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Musings of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - “To live is the rarest thing in the world.”
> 
> Life | *Death* | Survival

Oscar had always thought that Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace.

Instead it had been just a few seconds in the air, not knowing what had happened, a glimpse of the ship crashing while he was spinning in an almost picturesque arc through the trees.

Then a dark, soundless pain as he hit the Forest floor and another sharp red one when one of the spikes of the ship pinned him to it.

He bled out in a moment that felt like it lasted years.

There weren't any lungs left to take a last breath with. His heart, torn apart by the spike, had already stopped beating. Just his brain fired a few last thoughts into the void. Wondering if anyone had survived, if anyone would find him before he was nothing but bones and dried blood. How there was probably no one left to remember him.

He didn't think he'd end this way. He didn't even get to close his eyes before the darkness came.

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% stole that Oscar Wilde quote for this.


End file.
